No Time for Patience
by Sousaphone
Summary: After having to be next to her, unable to touch her al day, Rossi takes an opportunity to knock on Emily's door. smut.


A one off Emily/Rossi fic from Rossi's POV.  
>Smut.<br>Hope you like it.  
>Please tell me what you think. :)<p>

x

disclaimer: I own nothing.

. . .

I was tired, so bloody tired. The case was taking its toll. Too many young girls dead who didn't deserve to be, it just wasn't fair. And spending all day, so close to Emily, having to keep my hands to myself, was exhausting. All I wanted to do was pull her close, press that tight body of hers against me and let my hands roll over her. All day I'd wanted to bang her up against a wall and take her. But considering the rules against fraternizing at the workplace, that was out.

I walked down the hotel hallway, clothed in neutral wallpaper and similarly coloured carpets. I was surprised to find nobody out. I checked my watch, it wasn't _that_ late.

Before I could stop myself I was knocking against the door of Emily's room. She opened it wearing a man's shirt, my shirt. She'd taken it from my house the day before we'd gotten the case, saying she'd wanted a little of me with her since she wouldn't be able to have me whilst we were away.

"What are you doing here Dave?" she asked in surprise, checking left and right to make sure nobody could see. But past the shock I saw the excitement present in her dark eyes. She was mystical.

"I need you," I murmured. I pushed myself in and pulled her close. But the kiss I pressed against her was not urgent like it normally was, but slow and tender. My hands rubbed up and down her sides. Her body fit perfectly against mine.

"Dave, we…" she trialed off as I trailed my mouth down her jaw, nipping at her.

I shut the door behind me then pulled her back against me. I loved her, this woman with the dark hair, dark eyes and lips painted red as cherries. Holding her in my arms, I wanted nothing else. It was a problem I'd have to later address, as for now, I would focus on her state of dress.

Wrapping my arms around her, I lifted her and lay her down gently on the bed that was the centre of the studio styled room. She looked so beautiful, lying there, looking up into my eyes expectantly, her hair laying wild around her face.

I smiled down at her before I rubbed my hand up her thighs, stopping just short then trailing back down and up again. Her head lay back against the pillow, her fingers fisted the sheets. I let my hands slip higher as I went to lift the shirt from her body. I could already see the fine lines of her toned, porcelain form.

At the knock on the door, both our heads whipped round.

"Ignore it," I murmured into the skin of her neck, pushing her shirt up higher, my hands making there way over the firm muscles of her abdomen.

The knock came again and I groaned in impatience.

"M," JJ's sweet voice came, "it's me. I need to talk to you."

When Emily started to get up I looked at her in annoyed surprise. Was she really going to get the door? With me lying there on the bed? Or did she expect me to hide?

"Well I just can't leave her out there," she whispered. "Get under the bed."

My eyes widened. There was no way in hell I was getting under that bed.

She pushed me over so I was the one on my back, straddled me and kissed me hard, biting down on my bottom lip. Aggressively, she rubbed her body against me. I was hard and in agony with the want I had fro her. Then she was hopping off of me to straighten up the shirt she still wore. I wish I'd ripped it from her. "Under the bed."

On a sigh, I did what I was told. No use in fighting it.

From under the bed, I listened to her get the door, to the women talking, but I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I could see their legs walk towards me, then dangling over the edge as they took a seat on the side of the bed. They chatted for what seemed like hours and had I not been so aroused by images of Emily I might have drifted to sleep. Finally, she was gone and I was crawling out from my hiding spot.

"That was too close," Emily sighed, letting out the breath she'd been holding since JJ knocked.

I didn't give her an answer, but walked to her and pulled her up against me. As I pulled at her, she jumped up, with only a small amount of assist, and wrapped her legs around my waist. Her thighs crushed my sides as she held on. She didn't seem that worried about getting caught anymore. I kissed her beautiful, fill lips.

"I love you," I murmured. I didn't see her eyes widened, feel her body stiffen. I was too overcome by her.

My hands rubbed up her thigh, under her shirt, up over her breast, lingering only a few moments before trying to pull my shirt over her head. The strength in her legs allowed me to use both hands to explore her body whilst she held herself against me.

This time when I laid her against the bed, I was not all that gentle. Gone were the plans of sweetly seducing her, the time waiting under her bed had taken away from me any strings of control I had left. I was on top of her, pulling my clothing from my body with her help. I took her hands and pushed them above her head, she grabbed a hold of the headboard. I snaked my arm around her back and pulled her from the bed tight against me, her breasts pressing hard into me. I let myself take her with little manner at all.

She shuddered against me and I held her tight. As she rode to her peak her eyes went from being nearly shut to open wide. She moaned out my name and dug her fingernails into my skin. The little pain I felt was worth it. I rolled so that she lay spent over me instead of pressed under my weight. Her skin was so soft. Her head lay against my beating heart. I never wanted to let her go.

Just holding her there, I drifted swiftly into sleep.

But Emily didn't. Soon tears had welled in her eyes as she shifted to look over me. Her fingertips traced over me, her eyes, sad, following them. Her voice was shaky. "I love you too," she said on a whimper. Then she curled up against me and held on, held on tight until she would be forced to let go.

. . .

I hope you like it. :)  
>please tell me what you think.<p>

x


End file.
